


Serendipity

by AlannaofRoses



Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaofRoses/pseuds/AlannaofRoses
Summary: Dick is struggling with what to get Bruce for Christmas. Cass helps and maybe brings her broken family a little closer to healing in the process.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MildlyRebelliousMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/gifts).



> This series is all the fics I completed for the 2019 Batfam Christmas Stocking exchange. All are unconnected one shots based on prompts given by the recipient. They are in no particular order, they were uploaded as I finished them. Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt was meaningful or silly gifts.

Cass cocked her head at Dick’s latest find. He was holding it between two fingers, his brow furrowed lightly even as he held it up to her. She smirked.

The older man shrugged. “I don’t know what it is either.” He tossed the item back into the bin. “Frankly I’m running out of ideas. Usually I just go with something silly, you know? When I was little it was typically homemade stuff. Lumpy scarves, macaroni artwork, you know. Kid stuff.”

Cass shrugged. “Meaningful?” She fiddled with something soft on one of the shelves, watching Dick carefully. 

“Meaningful.” Dick confirmed. “Although not usually actually useful or anything. So then as I got older I went silly. Funny ties or socks, Batman merchandise, mugs. He liked them, I guess, and it’s the thought that counts, but you know, with him being gone for last Christmas I wanted to do something more this year.” 

Dead, was what Dick didn’t say. They’d all spent last Christmas mourning Bruce, spread out across the globe as they dealt with that loss in their own ways. It hadn’t been much of a celebration for any of them. When she’s come back, Dick had been older. Harder. Sadder. As happy as he had been to have them all back, especially Bruce, there was still a wound carved into her older brother that hadn’t healed right. 

“You missed him.” Cass said softly. “But you don’t have to change.” She wished he hadn’t changed. She wanted him back. More like himself. 

“Change?”

“Gifts.” Cass bit her lip, trying to come up with the right words. She’d never been good with words, and worse with words that were supposed to convey more than one meaning. She wished she could just give Dick the image in her head, make him understand. “It doesn’t have to be different.”

“What I get him this year doesn’t have to be different than any other year?” Dick clarified.

Cass nodded, hearing the understanding in his tone, reading it in his body. “It’s just love. All of it is love.” 

For a moment, he was open to her. Cass’s breath caught at the sight. It was like a window had been thrown open, like she was staring at his soul, bruised and bleeding but still bright. Dick blinked. The window shuttered, his defenses back up.

Dick grinned at her, grabbing the unidentified object from the bin again. “So you’re saying I should get this after all?”

Cass stuck her tongue out at him.

Dick chuckled, turning to put it back.

Cass’s face lit up. “I have an idea!” She was always better with actions than words. 

“What?”

“Make it. Like you did. As a kid.”

“Homemade gifts?” Dick looked thoughtful. “You know what, that’s a great idea! I wonder if we could get everyone in on it? I mean, we all have trouble when it comes to getting stuff for Bruce. What do you buy for the billionaire who has everything, you know? But if we get everyone in on it, I bet we could make something really special!”

Cass beamed at him. “I know what, too.” If Dick was in, she knew they could pull it off. 

“Lead on then, sis.” Dick swept his arm out grandly, letting Cass sail ahead of him as they left the store. 

The air was crisp but not uncomfortably cold. Still, Cass used the excuse of the chill to slip her hand into Dick’s larger one, holding tight to her oldest brother as they made their way to the car. She’d missed him while she’d been away. She knew it had been hard on him to have his family so scattered. She didn’t regret the choices she had made, but she did regret the toll it had taken on Dick. This Christmas was going to mean a lot to all of them.

They met the others at the car, Tim and Damian each carrying a couple small packages that Alfred helped them place in the trunk. Damian found an excuse to brush up against Dick as he asked about their success, while Tim stood aloof, barely acknowledging their presence. Cass watched sadly. There was another wound not yet healed. Her family was still suffering so much. 

They piled in the car, and Cass leaned her head against the window as Alfred pulled out smoothly, thinking hard. She knew one day would not heal all wounds, but Christmas could be a start, if they’d let it.

Cass spent the next several days working on the actionable portion of the project, while Dick made the rounds to their brothers and convinced them to help. Damian was actually fairly into it, whatever he pretended. Tim was a bit wary but agreeable, and whatever conversation Dick and Jason had, Jason agreed to join them as well.

It was all coming together. 

Until three days before Christmas, when Cass found Dick slumped on the floor of his room at the Manor, crumpled paper scattered around him, his posture utterly defeated.

Cass walked in silently and sat down next to him, pressing against him from shoulder to knee.

She waited.

Sure enough, Dick began to speak. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Cass. Maybe this was a stupid idea.”

“Not stupid.” Cass tried to think of the right word. “Vulnerable.”

Dick huffed a laugh. “Yeah, vulnerable for sure. Not something we’re good at, in this family.”

Cass looked at him. “We are all trying, though. Everyone said yes. It’s hard but, easier together.”

He slung an arm around her, pulling her close. “Yeah.” He agreed. “Easier together.”

Christmas morning dawned clear and cold, a fine dusting of snow giving the Manor an almost magical feel. The decor had been up for weeks now, the twinkling lights and fresh-smelling garlands providing the perfect festive atmosphere. There were cinnamon rolls, hot cocoa, bacon, eggs, sausage, and more for breakfast. Once they were all stuffed, they moved to the living room to open presents.

There was no real order to it. Whoever was closest to the tree grabbed a present, and whoever’s name was on it opened it. There were useful gifts- clothes, weapons, new tech; silly gifts- funky socks, ugly sweaters, Batman themed merch; and meaningful gifts- books, art, cookies. Everyone had a small pile of treasures in front of them. Except Bruce.

Finally, Dick reached for a box almost hidden behind the tree. Cass noticed his fingers shaking ever so slightly as he handed it over to Bruce. 

“Merry Christmas.”

Bruce smiled at him, though his expression held a faint tinge of concern as he picked up on Dick’s nervousness. He opened the package slowly, carefully slitting the tape before peeling back the paper.

He lifted the thick album from the box.

The whole room went still and silent as he began to flip through the pages. 

Finally, Bruce looked up, first at Dick and then to the rest of the room. His eyes were shining. “All of you? Put this together for me?”

“Yeah.” Dick said hoarsely. “It’s… well, it’s us. Pictures, stories, moments, memories. We wanted you to know how much we all love you. Need you. Missed you.”

Bruce set the book aside and raised his arms. Dick folded into them gratefully, pressing his face into Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce looked close to tears himself as he looked around the room at all his children. 

“Thank you. I…” He took a breath. “I love you too.”


End file.
